My Wish
by kakashixangela
Summary: She ran away from her past. With some occuring changes in her life, how will things end up? And will there be a blossoming love? Inu/Ouran crossover Kagome/ ?
1. Just maybe

Summary: She ran away from home never to return again, she was instead took in by her adopted elder brother. She got a scholarship allowing her to attend a prestigious high school, Ouran High. Dressing up as a boy to conceal her gender, she hopes to live her high school years as normal as possible....which is most unlikely with the host club around. Will she find love in an unlikely source?

Pairing: Kagome/ (?)

Chapter One – Just Maybe

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The continuous pelting of the rain on a lone figure never seemed to deter any passer-bys from their path. They kept on going on, not even sparing the figure a single glance.

The figure appeared to be male, they had black hair stuffed into a cap with slightly puffy bangs sticking to their forehead, soulless blue eyes, pale skin and a feminine face. Who knows? He might be a she. His body adorned a torn dark blue hoodie, baggy black cargo pants and worn out rubber shoes.

He kept on staring off into the distance, not seeming to notice the world around him. Suddenly a man dressed in a black business suit approached him, holding an umbrella over both of their heads. The man had silvery white hair tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He had stunning golden eyes, appearing as if they could pierce through your very soul. "Come, it is time for us to leave and time for you to get dried up." He said.

He led them both to a waiting limousine. The driver got out at once when noticing that his master had arrived. Taking the umbrella from him, "Sir, allow me." He then proceeded to usher his master and the figure into the car. Once they were comfortably situated, he returned to the driver's seat and drove off towards the mansion.

~At the mansion~

As the car stopped in the huge driveway, the butler came out to greet his master and his master's companion. "M' lord, it's good to see that you have arrived safely and also with the young lady." said his butler, Jaken. Jaken was some sort of mix between a big bug-eyed bird and a deformed midget. (well, he is) His skin color was that of some sort of military green.(kinda like the color of boogers if you ask me.....eww) Even with the hideous appearance, he was still the most loyal retainer of The Great Sesshoumaru Taisho. He ushered them inside, in order to get the young lady dry and cleaned and into a change of new clothes.

After that, the mystery figure was revealed to be a female of 15 years of age. Her name...was Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, now formally known as Kagome Taisho, heir to the prestigious Taisho Corp. The current owner of the renowned Taisho Corp. was her adopted elder brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sesshoumaru Taisho was known for being ruthless when dealing with his business clients and not only that, he also had various branches worldwide. In short, we could just say that he was a very influential business man known all around the world. And when he retires, his legacy will be passed onto Kagome.

"We will have to discuss this after you are rested." Sesshoumaru said.

All Kagome did was nod. When he left, she went straight to her room. After a soak in the tub and a change of clothes, she headed straight for the den where she knew she would find him. When she reached the den, he too had taken a short bath and also had a change of attire. The only signs that indicated that he took a bath would be the white towel draped around his neck.

"Now Kagome, it has come to my attention that you have been wandering around more frequently and you always seem to arrive home so late at night. This has to be stopped. It is not good for your health."

She refused to meet his gaze. She had started to act like this because of the _'incident'_. She became very anti-social and lost to the world around her. She refused to be in the company of others for a long period of time and when at home she always went straight to her room and didn't go downstairs unless needed. She just couldn't let go of the past and couldn't forget what had happened back then.

"Because of your behavior as of late.....I had enrolled you at Ouran High. It is a very prestigious school for the rich and wealthy (-.- rich...wealthy...-.-...redundant). It is time for you to get out of your shell, get to be around other people and possibly gain some friends.

This was when she chose to look up. Her eyes had widened slightly, to others it would look as if she were a bit bored from the slightly blank look in her eyes, but to those that knew her, you would know that there was a small spark in her eyes. A spark of hope. To be able to start anew and gain trustworthy companions. Maybe this could be a great opportunity for her, someone could help her get out of her shell. The one she enclosed herself in. Just.....maybe...maybe this will be good for her.

Seeing this expression on her face, Sesshoumaru smiled a small smile. He was happy to know that not all of her was lost. She still had a fire burning within her. All she needed was more people to support her. To help her open up. "You start next week. That should be enough time for you to prepare. Good luck Imouto." The last part was whispered to himself. He knew he made the right choice. With that he walked off to give her time to absorb all of the new information he had just given her.

With a small unnoticeable smile, she said "Maybe....just.....maybe." She then headed towards her room to get a good nights rest.

AN: Hiya! This story has been on my computer for who knows how long......I'm just too lazy to upload it sorry.....I wanna make this one stand out from the rest...Y'know coz mostly all ouran/inu xovers have kags joining the host club..yadda yadda yadda.....I need more unique and original ideas....I have some on my mind but I wanna get your opiniong on things...please help me out! ^ ^ Thanks! Send me your ideas in a review or PM. Thanks for hearing me out! ^ ^


	2. A new day, A new beginning

Summary: She ran away from home never to return again, she was instead took in by her adopted elder brother. She got a scholarship allowing her to attend a prestigious high school, Ouran High. Dressing up as a boy to conceal her gender, she hopes to live her high school years as normal as possible....which is most unlikely with the host club around. Will she find love in an unlikely source?

Pairing: Kagome/ (?)

Recap:

With a small unnoticeable smile, she said "Maybe....just.....maybe." She then headed towards her room to get a good nights rest.

Chapter 2 – A new day, A new beginning

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A hand shot out from the covers to turn off the alarm clock. A soft groan was heard from the body underneath the bed sheets. It started to move around to get more comfortable. But alas luck wasn't on it's side. The door was opened just enough to let Jaken inside. 'I hope I don't get beaten up for this.' He thought.

The small green kappa was carrying a bucket filled up to the brim with ice cold water. He stealthily waddled into the dark room closing in on the figure in the bed. Once he reached the bedside, he climbed onto the side table carrying with him the bucket of ice water, being very careful as not to spill its contents. Once he was steady on top of the side table, he began to tilt the bucket forward until…….

"!"

The figure hastily jumped from the bed and ran straight to the bathroom. With that done, the little kappa proceeded out the door to inform his Lord of the successfulness of the operation. It was a feat in itself that he didn't get immediately beat up by the room's occupant. '/sigh/ I better hurry up if I don't want to face the wrath of Lady Kagome.'

Back inside the room, the figure was staring blankly at its reflection in the mirror. Wet black bangs matted down on their forehead, a sopping wet face, blank blue eyes and drenched clothes. The figure began to strip themselves of their ruined clothes and stepped into the shower. The shower was then turned on and set to the hottest temperature. Steam began to cloud the entire bathroom. 'Aniki-sama…../sigh/ I guess I did deserve it….but to go to such extreme measures just to wake me up…….that was just plain cruel.' After cleaning herself and turning off the shower. She began to towel dry herself.

Once again she looked upon herself in the mirror. Puffy black bangs framing a beautiful face, nice pale skin free from any kind of blemish, yet the only problem with the picture was the blank soulless look in her eyes. 'I-I want to change…yet I don't know how.' With that thought in her head she headed back to her room with her towel wrapped around her.

Once she got back she noticed two school uniforms placed upon her now dry bed. One for the girls and one for the boys. The girl's uniform is a dress composed of a yellow body that had white frills at the end. It was very simple with sleeves that ended at the wrist also with some white frills. The boy's uniform on the other hand was composed of a white dress shirt, black tie and slacks and a blue blazer with the school emblem on the left side of the chest. She chose to stick with the boy's uniform because unlike the girl's uniform it wasn't all that flashy, but she decided to make a few modifications of her own. (not really good with describing clothes, sorry)

She wrapped her chest with some linen bandages to make her look flat chested. The bandages were tight enough to make her look like a guy but not tight enough to make it feel painful. She looked at herself in the mirror sideways. "Hm….not too bad." She then proceeded to put on the white dress shirt and black slacks. The only article left was the blue blazer. She looked at it with disdain. 'Hmm….now all I need is a way to make it look-….' She walked towards her closet to get her black silk vest. When she found it she began to put it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. All she needed to do now was tie her hair in a low ponytail and she was ready to go. She added a silver chain to complement the look.

After she was done fixing herself, she headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. There she met up with Sesshoumaru. Apparently he was waiting for her to come down to eat breakfast with him. Once they settled down, they began to eat in a comfortable silence. "Ano…Aniki-sama….how is this gonna work exactly?" He heard Kagome say. He looked up from his already clean plate. He set his utensils down to walk around the table to his imouto's side. "Do not fret. You shall be fine. Now let us head onto your new school." He pulled her up and began to lead the way to the limousine.

~At Ouran~

Excited chatter could be heard all throughout the halls of the prestigious Ouran High School. Apparently the news of a new student coming to attend their school was the cause of all the incessant chatter.

"Hey who do you think the new student is? Maybe he's someone really important."

"Yeah. Maybe he's a total hottie!"

That caused most of the girls to blush and giggle. They wondered if the new kid would be joining the host club.

"Hmm….maybe the new student's a hot babe."

"Yeah. If she is I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her."

Chuckles resounded through the guy's group. There thoughts focused on imagining how hot the new kid might be.

~At the Third Music Room~

"Okaa-san! Did you hear the news? Ouran's going to have a new student attending today!" The blonde boy kept on ranting on how the new kid might look, what's his attitude, etc.

Two red heads stood off to the side whispering among themselves. "Man Hikaru, Tono sure is getting worked up about this new student. Is he that interesting?" he murmured to his brother. The person beside him just shrugged. "I dunno Koaru, we'll just have to find out when he gets here."

The other members of the Host club were lounging around on a beautifully furnished couch, Hunny was eating, Kyouya was typing away at his computer and Haruhi was reading a book. Mori just came back with a new tray full of freshly baked cakes. He set them down in front of Hunny and sat down beside the diminutive third year.

Haruhi after reading her book, glanced at her wrist watch. She stood up and dusted of her pants. "Guys, it's time for class. We better get going or else we're gonna be late for first period." With that said she walked off in the direction of her homeroom along with Hikaru and Kaoru. When they reached their designated room, they went to their seats and sat down, waiting for their teacher to come in. A few minutes later, a kind looking man stepped inside.

"Ohayo Sensei!"

"Ohayo minna." He smiled at his students. He stole a glance at the door where he knew something was standing at outside just waiting to be introduced. "As you all know there will be a new student attending Ouran as of today. Now I want you all to be on your best behavior. You can come inside now." He then nodded towards the door.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a very handsome young man. He had his head bent down, avoiding everybody's gaze. He has pale skin and long black hair tied in a low pony tail at the base of his neck. He wore the regulatory white dress shirt tucked in and the regulatory black slacks yet he didn't wear the school's blue blazer. Instead of the blazer he chose to wear a black silk vest(1) instead. He also wore the normal black school shoes. All in all he was very gorgeous. When he turned to face the class his eyes were slightly hooded. You could see his silver chain dangling from his right pocket.

"Now why don't you introduce yourself?"

He glanced over to the teacher. Staring at him with blank hooded blue eyes, he nodded. He straightened up a little bit and blew some of his bangs away from his face. He looked at them all with a blank expression.

"Kagome Taisho. Yoroshiku."

AN: Second chapter done and done. Hehe thanks to all that reviewed. I really appreciate it. You guys gave me some great ideas. Special thanks to _**ShadowFoxMoon **_for giving ideas on what Kagome should wear. I really want this fic to be different from others. RnR people!

1. The vest is kinda like what waiters wear but is more refined and wealthy looking. That's why it's made of silk.


	3. NO! Kagomekun!

Summary: She ran away from home never to return again, she was instead took in by her adopted elder brother. She got a scholarship allowing her to attend a prestigious high school, Ouran High. Dressing up as a boy to conceal her gender, she hopes to live her high school years as normal as possible....which is most unlikely with the host club around. Will she find love in an unlikely source?

Pairing: Kagome/ (?)

Recap:

He glanced over to the teacher. Staring at him with blank hooded blue eyes, he nodded. He straightened up a little bit and blew some of his bangs away from his face. He looked at them all with a blank expression.

"Kagome Taisho. Yoroshiku."

AN: Since Kagome's dressed as a guy I'll sometimes refer to her as 'him/he' so please try and get confused. ^_^ please enjoy this third installation of "My Wish"

Chapter 3 - NO! Kagome-kun!

All of the occupants of the room were currently looking at the male standing at the front of the classroom. All in all he looked to be very gentlemanly, except for the fact that he had a silver chain attached to his right pocket. His cold gaze boring into all of them. Most of the occupants were either blushing various shades of red, having nose bleeds or have already feinted. Even some of the guys were blushing. One person in particular was staring very intently at the new student.

'Hmmmm….he sure looks really familiar.'

Kagome noticed a pair of eyes boring into him. He surveyed the classroom looking at all of its occupants. So far only a few were able to catch his attention. There was this brown-haired girly looking boy that looked eerily familiar, a pair of red-headed twins and one scary looking guy sitting at the farthest end of the room.

"Alright..hm…where should I put you Kagome-kun?" the teacher searched for a vacant seat but the only vacant seat was beside the scary looking guy at the back. "Kagome-kun, why don't you sit beside Bossa Nova-kun? Bossa Nova-kun please raise your hand." he stated with a big cheery smile.

"EH?! IT'S KASANODA!" He gave a very icy glare that seemed to turn all of the occupants-except the brown-haired boy- turn into huge blocks of ice and the place seemed to have dropped to -5 degrees Celsius. Kagome didn't seem to be affected at all and proceeded to go to his assigned seat. Once he sat down, everything returned to normal. That was until most of the girls began to shout.

"KYAA! KAGOME-KUN IS SOO COOL! HE WAS ABLE TO WITHSTAND BOSSA NOVA-KUN'S **ICY GLARE OF DEATH**!"

"/dreamy sigh/ I LOVE YOU KAGOME-KUN!"

"POOR KAGOME-KUN! HE HAS TO SIT BESIDE BOSSA NOVA-KUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR KAGOME-KUN?!"

The teacher tried to calm the girls down but all of his attempts went down in vain. '/sigh/ Poor Kagome-kun. May the Kamis have mercy on your poor poor soul.' The teacher thought.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!"

Once again, the room was turned into an icy waist land. Kagome chose this time to examine his surroundings. He looked to his right to look at the very irate boy. He had flaming shoulder length hair with some of the strands tied at the back, irritated golden eyes and slightly pale skin. He wore the regulatory black slacks and black shoes but instead of the white dress shirt he opted to wear a simple yellow t-shirt and left the blue blazer open. All in all he looked like some bad ass gangster. (actually he really is, he has his own gang ^ ^)

He decided to introduce him to his new seatmate. "Hey. Since were gonna be seatmates, we might as well act civil towards each other. I'm Kagome Taisho. You are?" he said politely. He stuck out his hand for him to shake. Apparently the red head was actually very surprised that the new kid acknowledged him ,let alone _talk_ to _him._ Him! HIM! He shakily stretched his hand out to shake hands with the new guy. "A-ah. R-Ri-Ritsu Ka-Ka-Kasanoda." He said. By the looks of it he was very uncomfortable.

Kagome allowed a small unnoticeable smile to appear on his face. He firmly shook hands with his seatmate. He seemed like a nice guy, it's just that he had this scary outer façade which actually seemed like the reason nobody else had the guts to go near him. But that didn't matter to Kagome. He looked like he just needed a friend. "So, Kasanoda-kun? Does this happen regularly?" with that he turned to look at their surroundings. Everybody was still frozen in their block of ice the brown-haired boy appeared to be sleeping.

Then the bell suddenly rang and everything was normal again. The students began to file out of the room. He turned to the person beside him, "Kasanoda-kun, let's continue our conversation next time okay? Ja." Smiling he left on his way to his next class which was Advanced Algebra. He never noticed the very stunned golden eyes following his every move.

'Maybe. Maybe I'll be able to gain friend.'

~3 periods later~

'So far I'm done with Advanced Algebra, Integrated Science and History.' Kagome thought to himself. It was time for his vacant period. He had lots of time to kill. Everywhere he went he would notice the girls sigh dreamily and make googly faces at him, which was getting very disturbing. So far, he hasn't talked to anybody except for one Ritsu Kasanoda. The guy seemed to be in all of his classes.

He was walking along the deserted halls of Ouran when he suddenly came upon a yellow cat puppet lying down on the floor. He picked it up only to feel a presence closing in on him. He glanced to his right to find a cloaked figure standing in the shadows. He examined the aura coming from the puppet and the aura coming from the cloaked figure. They were the same.

"Hey. This is yours isn't it?" as he said this, he walked closer to the figure.

"You." The figure spoke in a hushed whisper. Kagome stiffened up a bit but continued to head towards the now identified male. It was obvious that he was a he because of his slightly deep voice. Kagome decided he liked the sound of it. Once he got near enough he handed over the puppet. The cloaked figure took it from his hands. When their hands touched their was a slight jolt of electricity that went through the both of them.

"Thank you for returning Beelzenef to me. By the way, my name is Umehito Nekozawa, 3rd year and President of the Black Magic Club. And who might you be?" the now dubbed Nekozawa asked. He studied the new student with a critical eye. When their hands made contact, he felt a strange jolt of electricity surge through him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was actually very nice. A warm fuzzy feeling was building inside him.

"Kagome Taisho. Gomen sempai demo….it's about time I take my leave. I hope I'll be able to see you around." With a bow and wave he left Nekozawa standing in the hall alone.

'Interesting….very interesting. It seems we have a holy being in our presence. I also hope to see you around…Kagome.' With that thought he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

After Kagome's brief encounter with Nekozawa he began to wonder the halls again. 'Dark hair, dark blue eyes and a captivating grin.' He thought. It's as if he was drawn towards him. He had this dark aura surrounding him yet he meant no harm. Maybe it really is true what they say. 'Opposites attract.' Without him noticing where he was going he found himself outside the school and in a very lavish garden.

The garden was very beautiful. It had rose hedges surrounding everything, a lavish gazebo to the side and a big tree in the middle of it. The tree could almost rival the Goshinboku in size. He noticed some rustling in one of the bushes and decided to check it out. He was already nearing the bush when suddenly a black cat jumped out of it. It had sleek black fur and piercing blue eyes. They were engaged in a staring match when somebody interrupted them.

Both of them looked to their right/left. They were shocked to find…………………………………..

AN: Hehe I'll stop it here. Hey, I like some suspense too. Hey I also wanna say thanks to those who reviewed my second chapter and a special thanks to: _**pure happiness**_. You gave me the idea to make Kagome the almost mute new kid. Hehe actually at first I was contemplating if was gonna do that but when you encouraged me to do it, I said, "hey why not?"

I also decided to stick Kagome with Kasanoda. Hey, it's a change from all the other stories, right?

Please keep on reviewing. I need 20+ or maybe 30+ before I make the next installment. Please enjoy reading people! ^_^


	4. Pink Bunny

AN: Sooo….yeah…ya'll are probably pissed at me for taking such a long leave from , well yeah, that sometimes happens to people, so many things have happened to me, some good and some bad, soo yeah. I don't want to delay this any further. I am gonna become more active in writing updates for my stories since it's already summer. I'm gonna write lots of chapters, then I'll post one of them, then you guys'll review, then I'll be ready to post the next one! ^^ Sorry for the long long long wait and to all the reviewers, I hope that you keep on reviewing! ^^

Recap:

Both of them looked to their right/left. They were shocked to find…..

Chapter 4 – Pink Bunny

A small blonde haired boy crying under a tree…..How could they have not noticed that before?

The boy was small enough to be mistaken as a grade schooler but hey, he was in this school, he was wearing the uniform so that must mean he's a student, what year he was in, they didn't know. After spotting the boy, they were once again locked in a stare, before the black cat decided to jump into Kagome's arms. Kagome then began to stroke the cat's soft fur. They seemed to have a made a mutual understanding by just staring into each other's eyes.

Feeling the need to help the little boy, Kagome slowly approached him with the cat in his arms. "Hey there, need any help?"

At the sound of another person coming closer, the little boy's head shot up and stared in the direction of the voice. The boy was cutely rubbing at his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. "C-can y-you help me f-find Usa-chan?" the boy said while sniffling.

While Kagome may be the silent type, he was never one to ignore someone in need of help. And more so, how could he resist such a cute little boy? Hey, even though he was in boy clothes, he was still a she. Kneeling down to the small boy's level, he gently pat him on the head. "Sure. I'll help you find Usa-chan. What does he look like?"

This one sentence caused a complete change in demeanour for the lil guy, he went from sad and mopy to happy and jumpy in just a few seconds! He then went on a long tirade on what this 'Usa-chan' character looked like. He was speaking too fast so Kagome could only discern the words, "soft…pink…fluffy…..cute….and…bunny" wait a minute 'BUNNY?' Connecting the dots on the description the little boy gave was not as hard as you think it would be.

"Alright. Before we start out search for Usa-chan, what's your name?"

"Ah! I forgot all about that! Hehe my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everybody calls me Honey!"

"Okay Honey. I'm Taisho Kagome. Now where'd you last see Usa-chan?"

They have been walking around this huge garden for a long time now, yet they still couldn't find any trace of Usa-chan. Both of them decided to take a break first under the tree where Honey was originally at, when suddenly Kagome spied something pink hanging from one of the branches. Telling Honey that he was going to go somewhere for a short while. He quickly went behind the tree and tried to figure out a way on how to get Usa-chan. Looking around for any people watching, he jumped high up into the air and landed on one of the trees branches. Hopping from branch to branch, he landed on the one where Usa-chan was. 'How'd you get up here lil bunny?' he thought.

Careful to not disrupt any of the leaves lest Honey notice, he jumped down to the ground and went back to Honey's side. "Honey, is this Usa-chan?"

Honey looked up at the sound of his voice and he was very surprised to see Usa-chan in Kagome's arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes! That's Usa-chan! Where'd you find him?"

Smiling at the little boy, yet on the inside he was guilty for lying but he had to keep his 'skills' a secret. "I found him sitting under some of the bushes over there. I guess we just didn't notice him awhile ago." Giving the pink bunny back to Honey (hahaha it rhymes), he didn't expect to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug from the lil dude. 'Ugh, though he's small, guh, he sure is strong.' Releasing himself from the hug, he told Honey that he had to go now. "Sorry Honey, I have to go now, it's already my lunch period."

"Kago-chan! Why don't you eat your lunch with me, it's my lunch break too!"

"Hmm, alright Honey."

With that said, Honey began to drag Kagome off to who knows where, but what the both of them didn't notice was the silent figure standing in the shadows that had seen the whole thing.

AN: Pretty short but right now I think I need to fix the plot line coz as of now I really don't know where this is headed.


	5. Host Club?

AN: I'm typed this chapter real fast so that I could at least get an update in before school started….TT^TT my summer is officially over….school starts tomorrow and I'll be busy again . I'm sorry for being lazy all the time and I keep on getting my plot mixed up….grrrrr…. And I also don't want to seem as if I'm lying to you guys by telling you that I'll be able to update fast. Sorry again. So yeah please enjoy this! : ) And big thanks to _**x0SilverFeathersx0 **_for those wonderful reviews that made me get off my lazy bum….now on with the story!

Recap:

"Kago-chan! Why don't you eat your lunch with me, it's my lunch break too!"

"Hmm, alright Honey."

With that said, Honey began to drag Kagome off to who knows where, but what the both of them didn't notice was the silent figure standing in the shadows that had seen the whole thing.

Chapter 5 – Host Club?

After walking around and getting lost a couple of times, both of them finally made their way towards a door that was labelled "Third Music Room". The typical question that would go through any normal person's mind was 'Why would they need three music rooms?' which was what could be said for Kagome because that was exactly what he was thinking. 'Do rich people always over do things?...Pfft…whatever.'

When they opened the door, they were bombarded by a myriad of rose petals. Since Honey was used to it by now, he wasn't really all that affected by the strong smell but that couldn't be said for Kagome. While in the feudal era, he seemed to have honed all of his senses to be beyond the capabilities of any normal human but still not far enough to be better than any youkai. And now with his advanced sense of smell, the fragrance coming from those rose petals seemed to make him dizzy for a moment but he reigned in his desire to sit down and composed himself.

"IRASSHAIMASE! Welcome to the Host club."

That's when he finally noticed the other occupants of the room. There were six males that were surrounding an ornate couch (whatever it is…I don't really know) some sitting and some standing. Then the blonde member of the group stood up and walked towards them.

"Ah! Honey-sempai! Glad to see you back. Where have you been? Mori was worried sick about you when he couldn't find you anywhere. Oh? And who is this young lad? A customer of yours?"

Kagome was looking at the blonde weirdly, 'What did he mean by customer? What is this place anyways….this isn't a music room.'

"Tama-chan! This is Kago-chan, he helped me find Usa-chan. I was looking for him but I couldn't find him anywhere then Kago-chan suddenly showed up and decided to help me! Oh and the kitty with him is…I dunno what's his name…..what's his name Kago-chan?"

Since the cat didn't seem to have an owner, Kagome decided to name it himself. Looking into its eyes, a silent conversation went between the two of them. After a moment of silence Kagome finally replied. "Iori." He nodded to confirm his answer. The cat seemed to accept his newly dubbed name and purred in Kagome's arms.

"Iori-chan! Okay. Welcome to the Host Club you guys!" Honey smiled cheekily.

Now let's see what Kagome's thinking 'What in the world is a Host Club? And he's actually my sempai? Who figured? I thought we were going to have lunch….' But he paused in his thoughts when he heard his stomach grumble. Honey looked at him in surprise then seemed to have remembered something important.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We're supposed to be having lunch aren't we Kago-chan? Here come with me." He willingly let himself be dragged towards a table littered with various types of cakes. "This is what I have for lunch Kago-chan! You can have some if you want to." With that said he started digging in to some of his cakes. Kagome looked at the assortment of cakes in front of him and picked out a German Chocolate flavoured one. (one of my faves~ hehehe)

While those two were eating, the rest of the host club were looking at them curiously.

"Ne, Haruhi. Isn't that guy one of our classmates? The new kid that entered this morning?"

"Yeah he's the one Kaoru. He's the one that sits beside Kasanova-kun, right, Hikaru?"

"Yup. Do you guys know anything about him?"

The three of them simultaneously turned towards Kyouya. The Shadow King was the most likely person to know about any new comers in Ouran. "Do you Kyouya-sempai?" the three asked.

"As a matter of fact…"

They waited with baited breath, eager to get to know more things about the new kid.

"I don't."

All three of them anime fell and then the twins started to rant and rave how impossible it could be that the Shadow King didn't know a thing about the new kid while Haruhi just sweat dropped at it all.

"Silence!"

The bickering duo and the cross dresser looked to where the sound came from and found out that it was only Tamaki and went back to what they were doing. Seeing that he was being ignored he went crying to mommy. "Mama! My dear daughter and those scrupulous twins aren't listening to me! Make them stop!" When he was ignored by Kyouya as well he just went to his 'Corner of Woe' to mope about and grow mushrooms. (Hahaha LOL)

When Kyouya started to speak all attention was turned to him, well except for the attention of those two that were eating cake.

"As of right now, I do not have any information on Kagome-kun but rest assured that in the future I will have. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be going now."

Then he wandered off to who knows where. And then due to his disappearance the rest of the club became eerily quiet, but then something decided to interrupt that silence.

BAM!

The door to the Host Club opened and all of the occupants of the room turned to see…..

AN: Okay..so…sorry for the short chapter….I just wanted to get this in before school started and before I started getting lazy and confused and stuff…so yeah I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review! : )


	6. Friends

AN: So yeah, it's Sunday today and I've really decided that I should just post my updates on the weekends coz school is soooo hectic now. I go to school at 7 am then go home at 7 pm. God that sucks so much . Grrr…. So anyways new chapter everybody! Hope ya like it! :3

Recap:

BAM!

The door to the Host Club opened and all of the occupants of the room turned to see…..

Chapter 6 – Friends

A short balding man with bulbous eyes dressed in a butler's uniform was standing there. He was so short he was practically a midget. (hehehe I bet you guys didn't expect this right?) He looked at all of them with disdain and started heading towards the table where the two oblivious people were happily eating cake.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! I'm glad that I was finally able to find you! The Master is here to check up on you!"

Kagome turned his head towards the noise and was surprised to see Jaken there. To the normal human eye they would see a human butler but since Kagome had spiritual powers she could see behind the human disguise and was able to see the green imp as he normally was. Kagome stood up from the chair when the imp reached his side. "Kagome-sama! You must come with me, quickly! The master is waiting."

Turning back to Honey, "Saa. Honey-sempai, I have to be going now, it seems I have some business to attend to." Patting the diminutive sempai on the head, he and Jaken proceeded to head to the door.

Honey accompanied them to the door to see them off. "Okay. Bye bye Kago-chan! Visit us again, okay?"

"Heh sure thing Honey-sempai."

And with a two-fingered salute they were gone out the door.

Silence reigned in the Music room until somewhat decided to disrupt the peace. "AHA! I know what to do!" The rest of the club members - which consisted of Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori – turned their full attention to the 'King'. "What is it tono?" the twins said.

"I have the most brilliant idea ever! If we follow Kagome-kun, we might be able to get to know more stuff about him and if we do he might talk to us! We could also be gathering data for Kyouya! So whaddya think?"

The other hosts stared at him incredulously, for once, he actually came up with a brilliant plan. They weren't really sure if this was the real Tamaki or not, I mean come on, when did the usually idiotic King turn into some sort of genius? Meh, miracles really do happen. So once they had worked out the kinks of the plan, they headed out the hallway and tried to pin point where their victim was.

~With Kagome~

After leaving the room, Jaken told him that Sesshoumaru was waiting for them at the Principal's office, he said that there was someone important that he wanted him to meet. On the way there, they bumped into Kasanoda.

"Ah Konnichiwa Kasanoda-kun."

Kasanoda looked at him with wide eyes and said, "K-K-Konnichiwa Taisho-kun."

The two of them stopped in the middle of the hallway to chat and not too far from them were the members of the Host Club minus Kyouya.

"What do you think they're talking about Haruhi?" asked Honey sitting on his perch on Mori's shoulders. All of them tried to listen in on the conversation but they were only able to hear little snippets of it.

"I'm not sure about this sempai but from the looks of it Kasanoda-kun agreed to go where Kagome-kun was heading. Are you guys really sure that this is a nice way of getting to know Kagome-kun? It feels as if we're stalking him." Haruhi replied.

"Do not fret my dear daughter! Papa is here to make things right! I am positively sure that this plan is fool proof! I mean, it is me who came up with it, right? Now, let's move before we lose them!"

"So Kasanoda-kun, where were you heading awhile ago?"

"Ugh, n-nowhere really, j-just wandering around."

"Hahaha okay, so is it really fine with you to accompany us to the office?"

"Y-yeah no problem."

"Hehe you're a real nice dude Kasanoda-kun."

With that said a comfortable silence reigned over them. Poor Kasanoda was blushing so much that his face was as red as his hair. 'A-am I doing this right? I hope that I'll be able to get a friend. He's really different from other people and he's not scared of me. Hopefully someday we'll hand out with each other.'

"S-so Kagome-kun. H-how was your first day at Ouran?"

"Huh? Oh well it's been nice so far, but I can't believe that these rich kids get lots of vacant time. I mean do they actually even study hear? Yeah but anyways, it's nice hear and at least I was able to make friends."

"R-really? Ugh, with who?"

Kagome looked at him funny but chuckled at the curious look on Kasanoda's face. He slapped him on the back and said, "Hahaha you really are funny guy Kasanoda-kun, I'm talking about you! You're the first friend that I made here in Ouran, oh and there is Honey-sempai. So you two are the only friends I have as of now, but I hope to make some new friends soon."

Kasanoda was looking at Kagome with huge unbelieving eyes. 'He-he thinks of me as a friend? Does that mean we can hang out and kick cans together?'

"Y-you think of me as your friend?"

"Yeah of course! I mean you're a really nice guy Kasanoda-kun and you're pretty funny too and it's nice to spend time with you. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Ah nothing."

Kasanoda was still blushing but a shy smile began to creep onto his face as he looked towards Kagome. 'My first friend ever. I hope we'll become even greater friends in the future.'

After walking down a few more hallways, they finally reached the office. They were about to go inside but suddenly….

AN: Ehehehe I personally liked this chapter coz of the bonding moments between Kagome and Kasanoda. And I just love cliffhangers (but only if I write them, but when it comes to reading, bleh .) Hope you guys enjoy! And please don't forget to leave your reviews! : )))))))))


	7. Surprise!

AN: Yeah I'm back coz it's almost summer vacation. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life so I haven't had much time to continue writing my stories, but I still manage to find some time to read some fanfics but not so much as it used to be. Hopefully I'll be back for a long time. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Peace!

Recap:

After walking down a few more hallways, they finally reached the office. They were about to go inside but suddenly….

Chapter 7 – Surprise!

A small black blur landed on Kagome's head. Kagome reached up and found out that the black blur was the cat he found wandering around in the gardens. "Oh hey lil guy, you seem to be following me huh?" Kagome said. He was busy petting the cat when he noticed that his buddy was staring at him with a blush on his face. "Hey Kasanoda-kun, are you alright? You're all red in the face!"

Kasanoda tore his eyes away from the cat in his friend's arms and focused on Kagome's face. His blush deepened and he started shaking his head back and forth, his blazing red hair whipping around his face. "NOTHING! Ugh, it's just that….ugh…the cat…." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Oh, are you allergic to cats?" He looked down, a bit disappointed that he couldn't keep the cat with him coz his friends was allergic, he had to admit that the cat is really growing on him, but for the sake of his friend he'll let him go. "If you are, I guess I'll just have to let the lil guy go." He looked down once again, this time he met the familiar blue gaze of the cat, it's as if it was begging him not to let it go.

"N-no! I'm not allergic or anything…it's just that…that I thought it was…" Kasanoda looked away from his friend with a terrible blush staining his pale cheeks. He just couldn't admit that he thought the cat was cute and that he wanted to hold it. I mean, a tough guy like him shouldn't like cute things, right? It'll ruin his image and he might get laughed at for admitting something like that.

"You thought it was what?" Kagome asked looking over at him. 'Why is he blushing so much? He doesn't seem to have a cold or anything, so why?' He kept on thinking of reasons as to why Kasanoda was blushing so much. I mean, it's not normal for a person to blush so much.

"I-I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh at me okay?"

"Sure. I promise"

"So yeah…I thought that the cat was…..cute." There he finally said it. He shut his eyes not wanting to see his friend's reaction.

"That's all? Heh, ya don't have to be shy around me Kasanoda, you can tell me anything, that's what friends are for right?" Kagome looked to him with a reassuring smile on his face. It didn't matter if the guy liked cute things, it was nice and sweet of him to be that way, hey, it was alright for him to think like this, I mean, 'he' still is a girl deep down inside.

Kasanoda was shocked at Kagome's reaction. He thought that he would be laughed at coz he liked cute things, but it turned out that Kagome didn't have a problem with it. A shy smile appeared on his face, 'Kagome-kun didn't laugh or make fun of me, heh then…that means I can be myself with him…it really is nice to have a friend.'

They continued walking on towards the principal's office, a comfortable silence enveloping the pair of friends plus cat.

The entire Host Club was still trailing behind the pair, talking amidst themselves in hushed voices hoping that Kagome and Kasanoda won't hear them.

"Tama-chan, what are they saying? What are they saying? Can you hear what they're saying? Huh? Huh? Can you?" Honey kept on rambling on. He was clearly interested in what the pair was talking about since Kasanoda had some very interesting reactions. And Kagome seemed to look so amused and OH the kitty in the garden was with Kagome as well.

"Sorry Honey-sempai but I can't hear a thing because they're too far away. But it seems as if they're having a nice time together." Tamaki deduced.

Most of the hosts were sneaking around, hiding behind pillars and tip-toeing around as if they were spies, namely Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey. Haruhi, Kyouya and Mori were just walking leisurely beside them with Haruhi giving them funny looks once in a while. Kyouya was busy typing some data into a tablet while walking and Mori was just walking while glancing at Honey once in a while.

They were following them when suddenly they saw that the pair suddenly stopped in front of the principal's office. They hardly noticed that they were already at their destination since they were too preoccupied with following them where they went instead of noticing their surroundings. The pair stepped into the office. They hurried to stand outside the door and tried to listen the conversation going on inside.

Kagome and Kasanoda had finally reached the principal's office after what seemed to be an hour long walk but in reality, only a few minutes have passed by. They knocked and went in once they heard the word 'Enter'.

The principal's office was a nicely furnished room with lots of space to lounge and relax in. There in the far end of the room was the principal's desk which was occupied at the moment. The principal was talking with a silver-haired man dressed impeccably in an Armani business suit. The man had a nice build, nice lean muscles that were nicely defined by the suit. He stood up once Kagome entered the room and you can see that he was incredibly tall, standing at about 6'3". He had cold golden colored eyes that softened once they landed on Kagome.

"Kagome."

"Aniki-sama. What did you want to show me? Has something happened? Are you alright?" Kagome rushing to the side of his brother to check if there was something out of place with him but in the process he left Kasanoda standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with Sesshoumaru staring at him intently. The black cat leaped out of Kagome's arms and into Kasanoda's arms instead.

"Nothing is wrong Kagome. I just wanted you to meet someone, but first who is the boy with you? And whose pet is that?"

Kagome just seemed to remember that Kasanoda had come in with him. He turned to face his friend and the cat. "Oh aniki, that is my friend, Ritsu Kasanoda and I found that cat roaming around the gardens of the school and..I was wondering if I could keep it?" he asked looking up at his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his younger sibling, he could clearly see that this being was greatly influencing Kagome and helping her out of her depression so he decide to relent just this once. "Fine. You may keep that cat but remember you are to be held responsible for whatever he may do. Now that is done, boy, I expect you to look after Kagome during his stay here at Ouran, am I understood?"

Kasanoda was shocked at being put on the spot but before he could reply, the door to the office suddenly burst open, a couple of bodies flying in, landing in a heap in the open doorway.

"Tamaki! What are you doing here?" the principal stood up from his desk. Kagome noticed him for the first time since he entered and he could clearly see that there was a resemblance between him and the prince of the Host Club. If he guessed correctly, then it would seem that they were father and son.

"Father! Hehehe what a surprise to see you here!" Tamaki said jumping up, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I never expected to see you here!"

The man now identified as Tamaki's father gave his son a deadpanned look, "Tamaki I am the principal of this school and I am wondering what sort of antics you are up to now. Surely it has nothing to do with Kagome-kun here has it? If it does then you would have to deal with his brother"

Once his father said that, Tamaki looked around the room and his eyes landed on a silver-haired man standing next to Kagome, he had a cold look in his eyes that was directed towards him. "N-n-no! Nothing! Hahaha I'm not doing anything and if I am it surely has nothing to do with Kagome-kun! Nothing! Nothing at all! Hahaha~!" he said arms flailing about.

"Anyways, I have yet to introduce myself to young Kagome-kun over here. I am Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father and also Ouran's Principal. Pleased to meet you. You can call me Yuzuru. " Tamaki's father turned around and bowed to Kagome.

"Ah nice to meet you Yuzuru-san. Nice to meet you too." Kagome bowed back to him. Once Kagome straightened he looked around the room but his eyes stopped and focused on the open door. He had a shocked look on his face, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hehehe, I was getting impatient waiting out their Fluffy."

All heads turned to see the speaker of the voice, it was a young man with long red hair tied into a ponytail at the top of his head, he was wearing the official Ouran uniform for boys and he was leaning against the open door.

"Nice to see you again Kagome. I've missed you." He said with a soft smile on his face, his eyes trained on Kagome the whole time.

Kagome didn't know what to say, he was shocked beyond belief to see him after such a long time. "Shippo…."

The young man now identified as Shippo smirked with twinkling green eyes, "Hehe surprise!"

AN: Gosh~! Hope ya like it! Please review and tell me what you think of it!


	8. New Host?

AN: The first part of this was left alone for a while because I didn't have any inspiration but now I do! Hahaha anyways, I'm actually just making things up as I go and I guess I'll have to watch OHSHC again just to merge my plot line with theirs but yeah, hahaha I guess I can manage. Please enjoy!

Recap:

Kagome didn't know what to say, he was shocked beyond belief to see him after such a long time. "Shippo…."

The young man now identified as Shippo smirked with twinkling green eyes, "Hehe surprise!"

Chapter 8 – New Host?

Kagome was so surprised to see Shippo standing there, all grown up. He thought that they had totally abandoned him back in the feudal era. Being in a state of shock, Kagome wasn't able to do a thing, he just stood there, mouth agape, staring wide-eyed at the red-headed new comer. Seeing that Kagome wasn't going to make the first move, Shippo went and stood in front of him, and pulled him into a hug, shocking almost everybody in the room, mostly the people from Ouran. It was a miracle that the distant Kagome allowed somebody to come near him, let alone hug him.

Snapping out of his shocked stupor, Kagome returned the hug fiercely. "Gods Shippo…I missed you so much…I thought you left me." said Kagome. He said it so softly that only the demons in the room were able to hear him. So many emotions were raging in him and he just couldn't bring himself to focus on one. Shock, sadness, happiness, relief and so many more.

"Ummmm, sorry to ruin the moment here, but who is this? And what exactly is happening?" exclaimed Tamaki. Everything was just so confusing! This boy suddenly comes in and Kagome's attitude changed so abruptly! 'Waahhhh! I just can't handle all of this at once!' thought Tamaki. Everybody turned to look at him because of his outburst and inwardly, they all agreed to what Tamaki said.

Kagome and Shippo broke away from their hug and they began to explain. "I'm Shippo and I've been friends with Kagome since I was a kid, you could say that I grew up with him." He said cheekily. He had a mischievous grin on his face and only Kagome and Sesshoumaru could understand the true meaning behind his words. "Yeah, what he said is true, we've known each other since forever. He's a really dear friend of mine." Kagome said smiling softly at said friend. This was truly a wonderful moment in Kagome's life, since he thought that all those years ago, he had been abandoned by his shard hunting companions but apparently that was not the case.

"Awwww what a touching reunion!" All heads turned towards the source of the interruption, it was Yuzuru-san, he was so touched by all of it that he was wiping away some stray tears from the corner of his eyes. Most of the people in the room sweat dropped, except for Sesshoumaru, who was as indifferent as ever, and Tamaki who was doing the same thing as his father.

"Ahem, excuse me, but is Shippo the reason you called me here Aniki-sama?"

All the attention was now focused on the imposing figure that stood near the principal's desk. He nodded his head and locked his eyes with Kagome. If you didn't know him long, you wouldn't notice any change in his expression but since Kagome has been with him quite some time, he noticed that his eyes had a softer look in them. "Hai otouto. He is the reason I called for you, but to be more precise, I want you to help guide him in his stay here at Ouran. He is now you're responsibility and I trust that you're other friend will take care of you as well." His piercing golden gaze focused on Kasanoda.

Kasanoda steeled himself and stood up straighter and looked at Kagome's brother in the eye, he was not one to back down from a staring contest. "Yes, I will look out for Kagome-kun and Shippo-san." Their gazes were locked for a slightly long period of time, sizing up each other. Finally Sesshoumaru let out a smirk, as if he found what he was looking for, and broke away from the redhead's gaze.

"Well, I have some other business to discuss with Yuzuki-san. Be careful, now away with the lot of you. I do not wish to be distracted." With that said, Sesshoumaru seated himself and faced the principal to resume their talk about some improvements they could add to the school.

Knowing that they were now dismissed, all the students were ushered out by the small man that fetched Kagome in the first place. They had completely forgotten about him and thought that he had gone away but in reality he was with them throughout the whole meeting and reunion. (Awww poor Jaken….)

"Now Kagome-sama, please be reminded that Ruki-san will be here at 5 o'clock to fetch you and Shippo-sama. You will head directly to the mansion as were Sesshoumaru-sama's orders."

"Hai Jaken-san. I understand."

He turned away from the old man once he gave him a short bow and headed off with both Kasanoda and Shippo and Iori. (couldn't forget the kitty :3) They were just heading off in some random direction leading to who knows where. "Oh, I forgot that you two weren't introduced properly. Shippo meet Kasanoda, Kasanoda meet Shippo." Kagome said. Both redheads looked at each other and shook hands, wearing small smiles on their faces.

"It's nice that Kagome was able to make a new friend so fast. I hope we'll become friends too Kasanoda-kun."

Kasanoda was shocked to hear this, it seemed that since Kagome came into his life, more friends came pouring in as well. 'Hehe, thanks to Kagome-kun, I'll be able to gain more friends.' Smiling softly at that thought, he gave Shippo a shy look and said, "Yeah…I hope that we'll become good friends too Shippo-kun."

The friends were about to continue their walking when the Host Club caught up with them. "Kago-chan! I wanna meet your friend! Hiya! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey! It's nice to meet one of Kago-chan's close friends." said the young senior as he barrelled into Kagome. He was running so fast that Kagome was almost knocked over by the sheer force that he had when he propelled himself at them. 'What an energetic little bunny.' thought Shippo. He crouched down to the small senior's height and introduced himself properly. "Hey Honey, I'm Shippo and it's nice to meet another friend that Kagome has made." he said with a soft smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel attached to the lil guy coz he reminded him of himself when he was young.

"Oh and I was wanna introduce you to the other hosts! That's Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru. All of us form Ouran's Host Club!"

Looking at all the new faces, Shippo couldn't help but make some observations about these people. The first guy was tall, almost as tall as Sesshoumaru and he looked to be the silent one of the group, next was the small brunette, she was obviously a girl even if she wore the male's uniform, next was the flamboyant blonde, he sure did look the part, then beside him was the bespectacled raven, he was as serious as Sess and he sensed that this was the brainy guy of the group, and last but not the least were the twins, they looked so mischievous that Shippo couldn't help but compare them to himself. 'This is gonna be one fun stay at Ouran, Hehehe.'

Tamaki stepped forward and gave an exaggerated bow to the redhead, "As Prince of the Host Club, I would like to welcome you to our humble school and I hope you will enjoy your stay." He gave a charming smile and looked appreciatively at the fine specimen of male in front of him. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't gay or anything, it's just that he would be a perfect new addition to the Host Club and if he got him to join the Host Club, then maybe Kagome-kun would want to join as well. Heehee what a wonderful plan.

"You see, here in Ouran, there are various leisure activities that you could partake in, one of them would be joining clubs and since you are new here, I would like to extend to you an invitation to join us, become a host like us and pamper the hearts of young maiden's to their absolute delight! It is simply a wonderful feeling, to be able to please someone and to see the look of pure adoration and gratification on their faces."

As Tamaki said this, a glittering background of roses appeared behind him as he twirled around, exclaiming about the wonders of the Host Club and what joy they could bring to young maidens with too much time on their hands.

The other Hosts looked on in disinterest, all except for Honey, who had decided to join Tamaki in his twirling about.

The temporarily forgotten trio of friends were adorning deadpan stares on their faces, except Shippo who looked to be thinking about the invitation. Kagome looked towards him with a slightly incredulous look, the look said it all 'Shippo! You couldn't be considering what he said. That would be totally ridiculous.'

Shippo looked back at him and gave him a smirk, his green eyes twinkling with mirth. If he could were to say anything it would have been 'Hehehe, nothing you can do or say can stop me, besides, it'll give me lots more chances to bug you.' He got to thinking and he figured out that if he were to join this 'Host Club' then Kagome would somehow be forced to join him, thus making be around more people, thus raising the chance that he could gain some new friends. 'What a brilliant idea, hahaha.'

He looked back towards the still twirling blonde and had already come to a decision.

"Ahem, excuse me Tamaki-san but I have already decided what to do with your invitation."

All eyes turned to him and now that he had the attention of everybody, he looked back to give one more mischievous glance at Kagome, who was slowly shaking his head back and forth as if to say 'No', he turned and faced them, "I have agreed to be one of your 'Hosts' hehe it looks like it'll be fun."

AN: So yeah, sorry if it's shorter than last time, well at leat kinda moderately shorter than last time but anyways, here's the update! Oh and I have a poll on my profile that decides who Kagome's partner will be, so please vote for your favourite guy! And **PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW'S MAKE ME HAPPY~! AGAIN, REVIEW!**


End file.
